


cheap radio songs

by morallyambiguous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morallyambiguous/pseuds/morallyambiguous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica run to the sea, and Boyd proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheap radio songs

It's July in Washington, in a little sea town called Edmonds where even if everyone doesn't know everyone else they're nice enough to make you feel like they do.  They're hundreds of miles away from Beacon Hills and they've been bus hopping for weeks and for the first time since she met Derek, Erica feels safe like if she decides to go to sleep, she won't wake up with him looming over her.

Edmonds is small and hospitable and it's easy enough for Boyd and Erica to get jobs at a diner run by an old couple, Debra and Jim, that pays them minimum wage and sometimes in food.  It's nice.  They've got a little crapsack of an apartment with a three month lease.  They've got jobs and a house and a three month lease and each other, and that is all that they really need.

It's Sunday and the first day over ninety degrees that summer.   Debra gives them the day off and hands Boyd an extra twenty.  "Take your girl out," she says, smiling, the crows feet around her eyes crinkling with it.  "It's nice out, she deserves it."

And that's what Boyd does, because it's a good idea.  That, and because there's a weight that sits like lead in the back of his jean pocket.  

Erica smiles as she pulls off her apron.  She elected not to do her hair that morning, and it sits in a loose bun at the top of her head.  She declared it a mess when they left the house that morning, but Boyd thinks she looks just as beautiful as she always does.

They grab lunch at a little diner, nothing special, just hamburgers and milkshakes and a giant piece of chocolate cake that they split between themselves while laughing like the sixteen year-old kids they actually are.  Erica somehow ends up with chocolate frosting on her cheek, a stark mark against her pale skin.  Boyd kisses it off and tries not to smile too much when she complains about his "lovey dovey nonsense, honestly Boyd."

The sky is clear as they walk down to the beach, and Boyd tries not to laugh too much when she throws her shoes off with too much fanfare and runs out to meet the ocean.  Her dress barely falls down half of her thigh, but from where he is standing he can see that the last couple of inches are wet.  She turns and runs out of the water, citing the cold as a reason, but as he catches up to her, he notices that she walks in the water, sand and seawater curling in delicate arcs and patterns around her toes.  

She's radiant and Vernon loves her so much that it hurts.  He reaches over and snatches the hairband out of her hair, just so he can watch her hair tumble down her back.

He doesn't say anything as he pulls the ring out of his pocket, and slips it in between their hands.  She stops completely and her heart skips two entire beats.  But she doesn't say anything, because they don't need words, but she slips the ring onto her left hand and tackles him so she can kiss the living hell out of him.  The water's freezing, and it gets absolutely _everywhere_ , but it's worth it for the feeling of her between his arms.

And they still need to finish school and go to college, and get an actual house, and who knows how long they'll be able to stay in their little summer haven, and they'll have to call their parents sometime, but they have each other, and there's a ring sitting on Erica's finger, and that's enough for now.


End file.
